


In Secret Love We Drown

by PendulumDeath



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Shizaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumDeath/pseuds/PendulumDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time, their love-making is no different than their fighting, but there are also those times when Shizuo takes him gently because he knows that behind the tough exterior, Izaya is just a man starving for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Secret Love We Drown

Izaya's eyes slowly fluttered open as the warm rays of the morning sun gently caressed his pale face. He begrudgingly rotated his head and glowered at Shizuo for a moment before the corners of his lips quirked upwards into a smile. He would never admit it to anyone, but he loved to watch the monster sleep because it was the only time Ikebukuro's beast was not scowling. Shizuo's expression was serene, and Izaya couldn't help but push away the heavy arm and move closer to plant a kiss on those swollen lips.

He remembered how those same lips had tasted only a few hours earlier, and he almost moaned at the memory of the passionate night they'd shared together. Shizuo's lips had been covered in blood, a well-placed kick to the man's face, as well as a few superficial slashes to the tan chest ensuring that Izaya got his beast to ravage him just the way he sometimes liked it.

He hadn't exactly meant to make Shizuo angry, but it happened, and when the beast showed up at his apartment, they had fought, both of them wanting to injure the other but at the same not going all out. Izaya secretly thought that it was cute how the other man's punches had been so light, Shizuo most likely struggling to not inflict too much damage before finally immobilizing him and thrusting into his body with only minimum preparation. He cringed a bit at the memory, the soreness he still felt making him want to smack the sleeping beast, yet he couldn't deny that he'd enjoyed it.

Sex was like that for them, their usual fights moving from Ikebukuro's streets into either of their beds or on the floor, depending how angry Shizuo was by the time they were going at it. First time it happened in an alley after a particularly nasty fight. Izaya almost thought that he would get killed, but instead of finishing him off, Shizuo had kissed him. Izaya hadn't freak out; in fact, he'd been surprisingly calm. He'd kissed him back just as hungrily, both of them fumbling with their belts and zippers only a few moments later. Izaya had to admit that he never would've thought Shizuo capable of initiating such contact.

A pleasurable shiver ran down his spine at the memory, and he kissed the sleeping beast harder, the man's groan a clear indication that he was waking up. Honey-brown eyes slowly opened a few moments later, brows furrowing in confusion before recognition kicked in and he kissed him back, the ever-present scowl back on his face.

Without pulling away, Izaya rolled onto his knees and moved to straddle Shizuo's lap, enjoying his moans and groans as the man's erection sprang to life.

"Izaya..." Shizuo begged, and Izaya knew exactly what the beast wanted when those strong hands grabbed his hips and started to tug at the waistband of his pajamas. Giggling, he broke the kiss, grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head before letting it fall on the bed next to them.

"I want you..." Shizuo stated in a husky voice, his left hand leaving a hip and moving upwards until finally stopping at the nape. He then pulled him closer and pressed their lips together, begging entrance to his mouth with a slide of his tongue.

"Shizu-chan is insatiable," Izaya chortled against his lips before he pulled away, a surprised sound leaving Shizuo's mouth. "I'm sorry, but this is what you get for screwing me three times in one night, and quite roughly I might add," he finished, his smile morphing into a pout.

"I'll be gentle, I promise," Shizuo assured him, but Izaya only glared at him before he folded his arms across his chest and sighed loudly.

"I'm too sore!"

"Then why the hell did you get me horny?" Shizuo snapped.

"That's punishment for this," Izaya sneered as he unfolded his arms and pointed at the bite mark on his shoulder. "This hurts, you know? How many times have I told you to stop with the bites?" He watched Shizuo sheepishly rub the back of his neck and he barely suppressed a chuckle. Izaya could never get enough of that guilty puppy-eyes look that Shizuo gave him whenever he'd been too rough on him. It was adorable really. "You know, I have an idea," he continued, unable to hide the malicious smirk almost splitting his face in two. Shizuo flinched, already sensing that it was not something he would enjoy. "Blow me," Izaya purred.

"W-wh-what?" Shizuo stuttered pathetically, his eyes widening in disbelief when they fell on the tent in Izaya's pajama pants. "N-no! I've never... I don't know how!" he squeaked, heat rising to his face at the mere thought of giving his archenemy-turned-lover a blowjob. They had been sleeping together for more than half a year, but it was always Izaya who did such a thing to him, not the other way around. "No... just no!"

Izaya leaned towards him until his lips were touching a red ear. "I'll let you fuck me afterwards," he said in a seductive tone just before he lightly bit on the earlobe and squeezed the man's erection, Shizuo's desperate moan a clear sign that he had won the battle.

"F-Fine! I'll do it," Shizuo stammered, his face as red as a tomato. "You're lucky you have such a great ass."

"All of me is great, Shizu-chan, not just my ass," Izaya protested.

Shizuo grabbed a shoulder and pushed him on the bed before he grabbed the waistband of the pajamas and tugged them down the bony hips and off the skinny legs. "Keep telling yourself that." He glared at Izaya's half-hard member and then at his face. "You didn't just take a piss, did you?"

Izaya chuckled, running his hands through dyed blonde locks before pushing himself into a sitting position with his back against the headboard. "I haven't been to the bathroom since you washed me a few hours ago. Thank you for that by the way," he spoke softly and planted a gentle kiss on Shizuo's jaw.

"We were both a bloody mess," Shizuo grunted right before his lips wrapped around Izaya's half-hard erection without hesitation, the man's sharp intake of breath making him inwardly smirk. He wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing as he slowly twirled his tongue around the head and stroke the length with one of his hands, but he couldn't deny that he was enjoying Izaya's pleasurable tremors and shallow thrusts into his mouth, the man's lean and defined muscles beautifully contracting under his ministrations.

He figured that the bastard would taste just as bitter as that disgusting food he enjoyed so much, but that still didn't stop Shizuo from doing his best to pleasure him. Fingers skimmed the pale skin of the abdomen as he took more of that length into his mouth, at the same time trying to remember what Izaya had done to him so that he could return the favor.

"Ahh..." Izaya cried out loud when he hit the back of Shizuo's throat, surprised that the beast was so bold even though it was his first time. His fingers curled into the blonde locks and he tried to push him away, but the man only swallowed him deeper. "S-slow down, Shizu-chan, you d-don't have to go this far," he interjected, almost sobbing in pleasure, but Shizuo was relentless in proving that he too could do it right. Izaya never would've thought that one day he'd have Ikebukuro's beast swallow his member like it was one of the sweetest treats Shizuo ever had the pleasure of tasting, yet there he was, the man he both hated and yet badly wanted giving him the best blowjob of his life.

Torturously slow, Shizuo's fingertips trailed upwards towards the collarbone and then up to his mouth. Izaya immediately parted his lips, welcoming the fingers that he knew would soon be inside him, stretching him wide open so that the beast could enter him and thrust deep within him, something which drove him insane each time their bodies either gently or violently intertwined. He assumed that it was a psychological thing, because none of the women he'd been with before had made him as crazy as Ikebukuro's beast. He'd even learned how to give head just for him, and as much as he hated to admit, he loved doing it, just as much as he loved having Shizuo's cock buried deep inside him, drilling into him until he would scream in ecstasy. Without realizing, he was laughing out loud, and Shizuo pulled away from his now fully-hard member and stared at him in confusion.

"Am I that bad?"

Izaya smiled fondly and kissed him on the forehead. "No, Shizu-chan, not at all. Trust me. I've had lots of women lining up to have a piece of this," he bragged as he pointed at his erection, "but I still prefer you doing it." Shizuo smiled back at him and Izaya's heart fluttered. "Here, use this," he requested as he opened a drawer and took out a small bottle of lube. "I'm still sore from your brutish thrusts, remember?" He handed it to Shizuo who nervously laughed before pouring a generous amount on his right hand. The beast then settle himself between his legs again, left hand going on his member and a lubed finger entering him at the same time that a mouth enveloped his shaft. Izaya almost forgot how to breath for a moment, but then the finger was moving inside him, and even though he felt a light burn, he still ended up moaning softly.

After having sex so many times before, Shizuo knew exactly which buttons to press in order to turn him into a shaking mess, so there really was no surprise when the man quickly found his prostrate and proceeded to stimulate it with a finger at first, then two, and lastly three before switching his attention from the cock in front of him to the welcoming hole. Izaya felt his body shake harder in anticipation when Shizuo embraced him and gently laid him on the bed before he settled between his legs again and slowly entered him.

Sh-Shi...zu c-chan! Izaya moaned and then gasped for air when the beast was finally inside him, pulling back agonizingly slow and then shoving inside with a quick thrust. It was a maddening pace, and all Izaya could do was wrack his nails across the strong shoulders as the beast drank in his feverish moans. "Ahhh!!" he screamed at a particular hard thrust and threw his head backwards, Shizuo's lips immediately latching onto his neck and gently biting it.

"Mine," Shizuo growled against the now reddened skin of Izaya's throat, at the same time increasing the speed of his thrusts but not going fast enough to hurt the man he came to want more than anything in the world. For all he knew, the world could burn around him and he wouldn't care, choosing to instead lose himself in the other man's arms. The truth was that Orihara Izaya always made him lose his mind, whether it was during a fight or during sex. The hand on the bony hip instinctively tightening and he kept it like that, knowing that Izaya could take, his flea being the only one strong enough to allow himself to get ravaged by a beast like him and laugh it off as though it was nothing. Shizuo then trailed kisses down the pale, trembling jaw, Izaya struggling to say something but finding it hard to form cohered words. He further increased his speed

then, those slutty, seductive moans rising in loudness, and Shizuo couldn't help but hungrily drink in all of them, never getting enough of those warm and soft lips.

"N-no...t your...s!" Izaya finally squeaked when he found his voice again, brown-red eyes glowering at the man shoving into him like there was no tomorrow before widening in shock at a particular hard thrust.

"Mine!" Shizuo repeated and made his point across by ramming deep within him and then drilling into the scorching heat until Izaya was no longer able to protest, only broken words lost between feverish moans slipping past those thin, poisonous and yet sometimes loving lips. His hand moved from the shoulder and into the raven locks, forcing him to open those blood-like eyes so that he could lose himself into the inhuman color.

"S-Shi...zu cha...n, please," Izaya whined when he was stopped from touching himself. "Pleasepleaseplease," he tried again, but the hand around his wrists was unyielding.

"Mine to hate," Shizuo declared and accentuated his words with a particular deep thrust before pulling back. "Mine to fuck," he continued and rammed into him again, Izaya's cry almost sending him over the edge. "Mine to kill," he lastly proclaimed before stopping and waiting for Izaya to agree with him.

Izaya however couldn't find his voice, so instead he frantically nodded, his whole body trembling in anticipation. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Shizuo grabbed the throbbing member sliding between their heated bodies. Izaya cried out, the beast stroking him at the same time he thrust into him, the maddening pace he set sending him over the edge only a few minutes later. "Shizuo!" he cried out in ecstasy, nails leaving bloody trails in their wake.

Shizuo groaned as the heavenly heat squeezed him harder, and he thrust a few more times before finally coming as well, his forehead dipping against a quivering shoulder as he rode out his orgasm. "Mine," he declared again, inhaling the scent of the man he could no longer live without. Izaya's only answer was a groan, and they stayed intertwined like that for a few more minutes before Shizuo finally found the will to withdraw himself from the snuggling heat he wanted to forever lose himself into. Gently, he rolled a boneless Izaya and spooned him before he grabbed the sheet to cover their quickly cooling bodies, and then snaked an arm around the smaller torso.

"Shower, Shizu-chan, shower," Izaya protested, wincing ever so slowly whenever more of the beast's seed seeped out of his hole.

"Later," Shizuo grumbled and pulled him closer, dipping his head into the crook of the skinny shoulder and inhaling the strong sent.

"I'm disgusting!" Izaya tried again, but Shizuo bit his earlobe instead of letting him go.

"You smell best when you're covered in my scent," Shizuo declared with a smirk on his face.

Izaya gasped, eyes widening in shock for a few moments before he blinked a few times. Slowly, he canted his head and looked deep into Ikebukuro's beast honey-brown eyes, the intense desire he could see in those orbs almost leaving him breathless. The corners of his lips quirked upwards into a smile, and he raised his hand and gently ran his fingers down the strong jaw. "Beast."

"Your beast," Shizuo admitted with a smile of his own, the smile then morphing into a smirk when the fingers gently touching his jaw stopped and Izaya gazed at him in surprise. "Always," he then assured him just before he captured the swollen lips and made Izaya moan into the surprisingly gentle kiss. When it came to Izaya, he couldn't help but ravage him most of the times they were together, but there were also those few occasions when he took him gently, knowing full-well that outside the tough exterior, Izaya wanted to be loved just as much as he did.

A god and a monster had no place among normal humans, and even though they were opposites when it came to almost everything, he couldn't deny how well they suited each other. "I hate you," he said after he pulled away and stared into the almost blood-like eyes.

"I hate you too," Izaya assured him, unable to hide the small smile gracing his lips. "Mhmm... indeed, I hate Shizu-chan the most." He saw as the beast's eyes lit up and he gave him another kiss before straightening his neck and closing his eyes. "Ha...te you..." he murmured as he drifted off to sleep, unconsciously snuggling closer to the man who had sapped him of his strength.

Shizuo on the other hand didn't fall asleep and instead lightly ran his fingers through the raven locks for a long time, thinking back at the day when he decided to kiss Izaya instead of bashing his head into the wall. Back then he'd hated him, but he'd gotten excited over the fight and he figured that it was better to fuck him instead of killing him. He hadn't expected Izaya to kiss him back, and he softly sighed in relief, realizing that he really would've bashed his head in if the man hadn't been as interested in fucking each other's brains out as he'd been.

"Thank you," he softly whispered into a red ear, Izaya only twitching but not waking up. "A god and a monster, huh? That's funny." Seeing how Izaya was still sleeping, he sighed softly before confessing, "I love you."

"I love you too," Izaya whispered, startling Shizuo so badly that the man pulled away from him as though he'd been burned. Without turning around, Izaya chuckled, his heart almost bursting through his chest from how fast it was beating. "I'm cold, hold me."

Shizuo swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly approached the much smaller man curling in on himself. "I... w-what I said..." he stuttered pathetically and awkwardly placed his arm across a pale chest, the words getting stuck in his throat when Izaya pushed his ass into his croch, a moan slipping past his lips at the unexpected action.

"In vino veritas," Izaya spoke in an amused tone.

"What does that mean?" Shizuo muttered, brows furrowed in confusion.

Izaya rolled onto his side and gazed deep into his eyes. "It means that humans often speak the truth when they are drunk."

"I'm not drunk," Shizuo assured him.

"You're drunk on passion," Izaya teased him as he ran a finger along the scar he left on the tanned chest the day they had met.

Shizuo stared dumbly at him for a few moments before he finally found his voice. "I'm not drunk―"

"Just shut up and kiss me," Izaya scolded him and then smiled against the lips ravaging his mouth when the beast finally did as he was told. Before he even knew what was happening, Shizuo was inside him again, and he couldn't help but cry out when the man's shaft filled him again and again as he was fucked senseless for a second time that morning.

In such moments, nothing else mattered to either of them besides being with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
